


Cloud Nine 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Miranda doesn't know what got into Andy





	Cloud Nine 1/1

~*~

Miranda walked into the room to see papers being thrown into the air and heard her lover laughing. She walked over to   
the couch and saw her lover sitting on the floor surrounded by sheets of papers and a box of Twisties. 

"Andrea, what are you doing?" Miranda asked.

"Next week's rosters." Andy replied and glanced at the older woman before looking back down at a sheet of paper she was holding.  
"Jordan wants a night off for his Dad's 50th!" Andy said before she cracked up laughing. "His 50th!" she choked out before laughing  
even harder.

Miranda walked over to the couch and sat next to her lover. "But that's not funny, Andrea?" Miranda replied, slightly confused.

Andy's laughter died down and she looked up at her love and scrunched her eye's. "Yeah, I know." she replied and grabbed her bottle  
of Vitamin Water and took a couple of huge gulps. "Are you okay?" Miranda asked her younger love as she noticed Andrea's left eye kept twitching.  
"Your eye keeps twitching?" Miranda asked and she leaned closer and placed a hand against her lover's forehead. She felt alright.

"I'm fine, great actually! Just tired, I reckon." Andy replied as her eyelids fluttered closed a couple of times before she ate a handful of Twisties.

~*~

"Andrea, you have to be at work in half an hour." Miranda said as she wandered into the room and saw Andy playing around with the  
TV remote.

Andy groaned and looked at Miranda who knelt down in front of her. "I'll be fine! I'll get there." she replied and looked at the TV and her mouth  
dropped open. "Oh my god, look at my car! It's like spinning all over!" Andy said as she watched her car on Need For Speed spinning around.

Miranda turned her eye's on to the TV screen and saw what Andy was looking at before she turned back to the brunette. She had no idea what  
had gotten into Andrea. "That's so awesome." Andy muttered.

"Did she eat all the Twisties?" Emily asked as she walked into the room and glanced down at her friend, she had been looking for the box of Twisties.

Andy looked up at the Brit. "Emily! My best friend!" she said and held out her hands for Emily to pull her up off the ground. Well that is what she thought  
Andy meant but when she grabbed hold of Andy's hands Andy pulled her down next to her on the floor. "Our best woman! Come here!" Andy said as Emily  
fell on the floor next to her. 

Andy pulled her friend in for a hug. "I've never said this enough but I truly love you. You're a good friend!" Andy said.

"Have you been drinking?" Emily asked.

"Nope." Andy replied before pulling away from Emily and getting another hand full of Twisties to eat.

Emily looked up at Miranda with a raised eyebrow to see if Andy was telling the truth about not drinking and saw Miranda shaking her head in confirmation  
that Andy in fact hadn't been drinking.

A couple of moments later the door bell rang. "I'll get that." Emily said as she got up off the floor to answer the door.

"Andrea, darling. What have you eaten today?" Miranda asked her lover.

Andy turned to look in Miranda's concerned eyes and grinned. "You know what I would just love? Some of your famous nacho's that you don't make enough!"  
Andy said and glanced over her lover's shoulder to see her older sister, Rachel, walking inside the room. "Rachel!" Andy yelled out and quickly got up off  
the floor. "Rachel! My sister!" she said as she made her way to her sister and threw her arms around her. "Oh, I love you!" Andy said and she pulled away  
and looked at her. "Will you be our best man at the wedding?" she asked her.

Rachel looked over at Miranda. "Has she been drinking?" she too asked.

"Unfortunately not." Miranda replied.

Andy laughed. "Relax, I'm fine! I'm just getting relaxed, getting in touch with things; my emotions." she replied. "I feel so weird." she added after a couple of seconds went by.

"Uhm, Andy, have you taken anything today?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Vitamins. Thank you!" Andy said, looking at Rachel, she had gone over to her sister's house earlier that day to borrow some as she couldn't find hers  
that morning. "I owe you!" Andy said before she stumbled back over the couch and fell onto the piece of furniture.

"Oh no.." Rachel whispered to herself. "Did you get them from my room?" she asked.

"Yup! Like Miranda said, they're very important for a big night at work." Andy replied and looked at her lover. "Come on, let's play!" Andy said as she grabbed the PS2 remote and put her arm around Miranda's shoulder and pulled the older woman into her.

Miranda, who had seen the look on Rachel's face looked back up at Andy's sister, "What are you talking about, Vitamins?" she asked.

"Ah, pot. Medical Prescription Pot." Rachel replied.

"What?" Both Emily and Miranda asked the other woman just as Andy cracked up laughing as she once again pointed at the TV Screen and watched as her car on Need For Speed began spinning around out of control. 

Miranda looked back at Rachel and glared at her. "Yeah, they weren't ours." Rachel replied.

Miranda shook her head.

Andy's eye's widened and she tried sitting up straight. "Work. I've gotta go to work!" she said.

Miranda grabbed hold of her lover and made her sit back down. "No, you won't be going in tonight." she replied.

"But I have to go in, they need me! I'm the big boss woman! Oh no!" Andy replied as she ran her hands through her hair. 

"You don't feel well so you're going to take the night off to rest." Miranda replied and Andy shook her head. "But I feel great! Really, really great." Andy replied.

"Relaxed?" Emily asked.

"Yes! That's it!" Andy replied before she shook her head and scrunched her eye's closed. "No! I feel.. I don't feel well." Andy said.

Miranda felt Andy's forehead again and Andy began sitting up right. 

"What's the matter, Andy? Have you got a headache or something?" Emily asked her friend.

"Do you want some Panadol?" Rachel asked and Emily helped Andy to stand up off the couch, with Miranda on her other side, holding her.

"God, I really don't feel well." Andy replied as she held her stomach. 

"Oh no! No, no, no! Not near the Play Station!" Emily shrieked just as the contents from Andy's stomach made their way out of the brunette's mouth.

"And it's all over the new rug!" Miranda said as she glanced up at Emily.

"Yeah well at least it's not on the play station!" Emily replied just as Andy threw up again and this time on the PS2 controllers.

Rachel covered her mouth and Emily stared in shock and Miranda rubbed her lover's back.

~*~

Miranda had helped her lover to the third floor to their bedroom and now she found herself running her hand through the brunette's hand as Andy  
lay on their bed.

Andy moaned. "God, I feel like shit." she said into the silence of the room.

Miranda smiled softly. "That's what you get for taking Cannabis." she replied.

Andy moaned again. "I had no idea that's what they were." Andy replied and ran a hand through her hair and she cuddled closer next to Miranda. "Love you." she mumbled before closing her eye's and dosing.

Fin.


End file.
